


House Warming Party

by Lovelyj



Series: Still & Me [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A crazy house warming party, BriWoon again, Character portrayal is still based on STILL, Confident gays in the house, I love Sungjin, Kisses, M/M, STILL fic reference chapter 22, drunk, maybe cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: When we all wished that a house warming party can just be warm





	House Warming Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is heavily related to STILL so it might be confusing if you haven’t read the fic. Sorry..
> 
> Refer to Chapter 22 of STILL
> 
> So I shouldn’t be writing this but here I am being a JaePil fool again.

Someone presses the doorbell on the couple’s door and Wonpil excitedly ran, expecting for someone to arrive.

When he opened the door and sees what he is expecting to meet today, a big smile was drawn to his face. He immediately reached to his pocket to find his wallet and pay the delivery man. The fried chicken he ordered finally arrived. Three boxes of seasoned and original flavored.

“Hyung!! The chicken arrived”

“Okay!!”

Jae shouts from the bathroom to finish his bath before their guests arrives.

Wonpil prepares the food that his and Jae’s mother sent them when they found out that they moved to a new apartment with everyone’s favorite fried chicken that they’ve been waiting to complete the set in the living room with their short length table so they could all sit on the floor later while chitchatting. Wonpil can already visualize their simple house warming party and he is really excited despite of not inviting anyone but their members today.

Though Jae and Wonpil promised that they will be inviting their friends and parents on the next one but tonight is like an exclusive house warming party that no one should know so they can have a drink and talk freely without being careful towards anyone.

Jae walks to the living room with his bathrobe on to check on Wonpil. He felt bad taking a shower without being able to finish helping in the set up even if it was Wonpil who insisted that he should wash up because he stinks.

The younger instinctively turns to him, still sitting on the floor and a wide smile like a virus spreads from Wonpil to Jae.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jae asks, not noticing how his smiles are becoming like Wonpil as well.

“Just.. I don’t know.. I’m satisfied”

“You sure are.. I’m glad we decided to just order the rest. Imagine all the troubles”

Wonpil’s smile turns to glare, knowing that not the ‘trouble’ in cooking is his problem but Wonpil being in charge of cooking is the problem.

It was a week ago when Wonpil kept on insisting that he wanted to cook and Jae completely disagreed with the idea because he knew Wonpil never learned how to. It would be so sudden without any first hand practice plus the memories of his birthday seaweed soup. That was so unforgettable. If only he don’t love Wonpil he’d never eat that salty seaweeds but he did cause.. he’s a fool for him.

Plus Wonpil didn’t even tried to cook after that seaweeds, well he did cooked ramen but can we even consider that cooking? He is really thankful that their parents called and sent them food, Jae thought he is still giving a chance to live for another day.

“Hyung, go away and change your clothes” Wonpil said after throwing a pillow from their sofa to Jae in which he easily caught on as he chuckles away from the younger.

Later that night, their guests finally arrived and as requested by the couple, Young K bought them cake. While the two bought them another gifts that are still hidden in their wrappers.

Jae receives the cake and placed it in the center of the table with satisfaction in his face. The cake looks simple with its white icing and strawberry designs around it, just like how Jae would like it while the three are still looking around their new apartment.

“Heol!” Someone yells that sounded like Dowoon.

“Daebak!” Sungjin

“Woah” Young K

Wonpil quickly went to where the sound is coming from and Wonpil gasped when he realized that it is on their bedroom.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Wonpil innocently asks with his doe eyes widening looking straight to the three on the door and the three points on a small rectangular shaped wooden design on top of their short cabinet.

Wonpil and Jae (who just got there, standing at the back of the younger) glanced to where the three are so fixated and when they realized why they are so surprised, the two blushes right away. Jae looked away and rubbed his nape. While Wonpil looked over to Jae and the rest, don’t know whether to laugh or cry. He just chuckled in the most confusing explanation the author could think of. He is probably crying deep inside. Both are obviously embarrassed, they have forgotten to keep it deep in their cabinet because this is the first they invited the band after a month.

Young K slow clapped with amazement written in his eyes and Dowoon clapped along mouth slightly open in O form, still fixated on the standee. Sungjin laughs as he glances back and forth at the standee and the couple to keep his cringe away.

“You are practically married now” Young K says.

“I never thought I’d be able to witness this moment. When’s the wedding?” Sungjin chirps in.

“Who bought the rings?” Dowoon asks.

It actually have a design of where they could put both rings side by side, and a bit elevated at the back side so the rings could lean and their carved names facing the front could easily be seen. Below the rings, in front of the wooden rectangular there is a developed photograph sticked on it that the three hasn’t examined yet.

“Ohh right! right!” The two hyungs getting intrigued as well.

Wonpil shyly raised his hand and the boys isn’t that surprised when he did. It’s just.. so Wonpil like. They were just hoping it would be Jae for plot twist.

Sungjin went back to look at the picture closely after getting the answer and realized how ugly Jae is with his puffy red eyes and messy hair while Wonpil looked as bright as he is, hair a bit messy too as they both show off their rings on the camera.

“Hyung, did you cry?” Sungjin’s eyes widen, still stuck on the picture just to make sure he is not seeing things.

Jae’s eyes widened..

“W-What? C-can you s-stop asking and head to the living room? Now?” Jae tried his best not to stutter and demand but no one seems have any plans to listen to him and Wonpil watched him with pity but doesn’t have a plan to help him either.

“Really?” Dowoon and Young K looked to the picture closely.

“Pfftt..” And the two tried to hold their laughter together.

Wonpil laughed as well remembering that day and Jae on the other hand is glaring at him, glaring to all of them, still blushing in both embarrassment and frustration.

Wonpil really wants to compromise with Jae but remembering how the older stopped him from cooking he thought, he deserves it. And Wonpil sticked his tongue out to Jae. When he did, Jae pretends to hit him. He remained from laughing.

Jae decided to use force to kick everyone out of their room. He just want to end this day so suddenly.

When Everyone is gathered in the living room, just like how it SHOULD be, it’s now getting dark outside. The couple sitting side by side while the three across them. And it seems like everyone has already moved on from what happened earlier. Probably.

Sungjin passes his gift to the couple in a gift box with a red ribbon on top of it and Wonpil takes it with excitement while Jae is just simply curious at his side. Dowoon passed the pack of tissue rolls he bought from a grocery store.

“Seriously? Tissues?” Wonpil deadpan asked as he takes it from the younger.

“Ah why? I don’t know what to buy. I always see it on dramas so I thought I should buy you guys one too”

And Young K passed a paper bag.

“What shall we open first?” Wonpil asked to Jae and Jae points to the most presentable present that came from Sungjin. Wonpil places it on his lap and the moment Wonpil pulls the cover, both’s expectation turned into bubbles when they saw something they haven’t expected in a million years.

Jae takes the box shaped plastic to check on what it really is and it came to realization when he read its name that Sungjin actually bought them wet wipes.

The couple suddenly thought that their band members can be useless too for at least once in their life.

“First tissues and now wet wipes? Ha. Ha. So helpful guys” Jae says in sarcasm and Wonpil just remained silent taking the wet wipes on the first line one by one from the box, there’s freaking lots of them. Wonpil thought that for so many years he has been friends with Sungjin this is the first time he spent a lot (?) of money for them and he bought useless stuff.

“That’s helpful!” Sungjin retaliates and Wonpil looks up from the box to his Sungjin hyung, wondering how can wet wipes be helpful. “You have to use that to clean up yourself or your bed after..”

“Okay shut up Bob! Why the hell are those the only bob thoughts coming from your bob head?! Stop minding our own busi—“

“I didn’t—“

“Hyung.. look” Wonpil nudges to Jae whose eyes are stuck on the box and Jae that’s still not done with Sungjin shuts up when he noticed a soft look on Wonpil’s face. He looked down to what Wonpil is looking at and sees something peeking under the wet tissues. Jae and Wonpil removed the second line of wet tissues and finally saw the real gift.

“You should’ve taken everything first before yelling at me. Do you like it?” Sungjin asks in confident smile.

“Oh, sorry Bob. Yeah.”

“This is very cute hyung”

The couple said as they take out the two cups from the box. Each cups has a simple animated design, one for a goat and another for a bunny.

“I’ll accept the curse, that’s the whole point of it but I had this cups customized. Also, I was actually thinking of a chicken while choosing a design but then it seems like you like the goat better.. see? I made so much effort on it, be nice to me”

“Fine, your bob head can actually come up with something good. Thanks”

And everyone smiles through how Jae easily forgave Sungjin.

The next gift came from Younghyun that‘s placed in a paper bag.

“That one, I bought it online.” Younghyun said as he excitedly waits for the couple’s reaction on the gift.

Wonpil sees a fabric and he knew by then that it’s clothes. He took it out with the help of Jae and found a couple set of pajamas with a blue simple stripe design on it.

The couple don’t smile but their reaction says it all. Shy and in awe, Young K’s satisfied with it. He knew by then that they haven’t thought of getting couple clothes.

“Thank you, Brian hyung” Wonpil says in appreciation.

After opening the presents, they finally ate while Dowoon is filled with regrets that he should’ve thought harder for his gift. Young K lightly taps his back to sympathize with him while his other free hand is happily using the chopsticks to feed himself. Everyone seems to be satisfied with the food but Dowoon.

It’s so nostalgic for all of them, now that they are living apart. They lived together for so long that living separately felt so empty and weird. It was like losing a piece in their hearts. It’s like sending your brother to another country to study or for work. Though they meet each other every other day, it’s still different when they were all together from work to home. It used to be so noisy and fun.

They had a drink as the night went deeper and though the couple isn’t that good with alcohol, this time they felt so comfortable to drink for more than what their tolerance could take because they don’t have to be careful anymore, they don’t have to worry in front of their family.

They talked about those days before debuting, about their first impressions, how they felt towards their debut, about their fights and dreams together, their best stages and concerts, their first win and how My Days are always there for them. They all smiled as they reminisce to all of those days and how their dreams for the band are coming true and how they wish for the band to stay for a long time until they become a grandfather superband.

The more they talk, Wonpil gets sleepy after the second and a half bottle of soju. So he leaned his head on the older’s shoulders and clings to his arms but Jae took the clingy hands away to his arms. Wonpil whines from the unsatisfactory until he realized that the older was just trying to take his hand so he could wrap his both arms to his waist instead while the older could drape his own arms from the back of the younger, to pull him closer and lean his cheek to the younger’s head. Wonpil thought it is much better and he knows that when his hyung becomes this clingy than him, he is already on the same situation as him. Drunk.

Thankfully they are not the type to get wild when their drunk, they can get in hype depending on the mood but right now seems so romantic for the both of them even with the presence of the others.

“Hyung.. are you smelling my hair?” Wonpil asks in his soft and sleepy voice when he felt Jae’s nose brushing to his hair.

“I don’t know.. it smells nice”

“It tickles” Wonpil giggles in his small voice as if he wants to keep what he is saying to himself but Jae can hear him.

Jae smiles from the cute sound of the younger that he couldn’t resist but place a kiss on the crown of his head.

“It still smells nice”

The others are still talking and are trying so hard to ignore what the couple are doing but it seems like the two are in their own world. Heart fluttering just by sitting side by side.

Wonpil looks up to meet the older’s eyes and Jae smiles warmly to him, looking as sleepy as him. And the ticklish butterflies filled Wonpil’s stomach yet he is still unsatisfied, wanting to have more of it.

“Kiss.. please?” Wonpil demands in a questioned form, eyes hovering to the older’s lips, as if letting him know that he reeeaally wants to have his lips and Jae lets out a breathy laugh because he knows he couldn’t resist the younger’s request when he is looking the way the cutest he is. This look used to be so cringe-y but now everything is cringeworthy, it’s scary how time changed him but when he thinks that it’s all because it’s Wonpil, it’s not that scary anymore because he knows Wonpil will never change. Just like how he is looking at him right now.

Jae let his head fall to playfully let Wonpil catch his lips and Wonpil let’s out another giggle as he receives his quick treat, they could smell the alcohol from each other’s breath and that just makes them more intoxicated to each other. 

The two smiles to each other when their lips touched but the people in front of them couldn’t take it anymore. Yeah, all five of them have been together for so long but they were so used to Jae yelling ‘no’s’ to Wonpil when Wonpil is clingy while they are all drunk, therefore this kind of activity is such a culture shock to everyone.

“Hyung.. is it our cue to go home?” Dowoon nudges to the person beside him which is Young K while his eyes are so fixated to the couple that are still playing their kissing game. He isn’t even sure why his eyes are so stuck on them.

Dowoon waits for a respond but not even one is responding, he then finally looked to his side and catches how his Younghyun hyung is looking at him with cheeks and ears are blushing.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Dowoon asks as oblivious as he is. “Are you drunk too? You haven’t even passed your limit yet!”

Dowoon peaks to Sungjin who is sitting beside Young K and realizes that Sungjin is gone.

“Where is Sungjin hyung?”

“Huh?” Young K raises both of his eyebrows and looks to where Sungjin should’ve been sitting.

“I don’t—“

Young K couldn’t continue his words when Wonpil laughed out loud with whatever Jae whispered to his ears and finally falling on the floor as he hold his stomach. The couple laughed in the same rhythm and Young K found it really interesting as it reminds him of the Jae he met less than ten years ago. Anyone may be able to make Jae laugh like that but this is the first time he could see the older laugh as if his whole world is just for one person. The way he looks at Wonpil with amusement and adornment, is really something the whole world should be envious of. Everyone should know that such kind of love really exists and that reminds him of Dowoon again, it’s been five secret years, when will he be able to tell Dowoon about his feelings?

Young K wakes up from his thoughts after hearing the deep voice of younger going high in cries.

“HYUNG!! Please let’s go home!! I can’t look at this anymore! Uwah!” Dowoon shakes his hyung’s arms as he screams with his eyes closed and realizes that the reason why he is exaggerating, is that the couple are starting to make out in front of them and it seems like they’re about to do something lewd in front of them.

‘Where the heck is Sungjin hyung?’ Young K thought as he stands up from his sit.

“Shit! What are those two doing?! Separate them! Hurry! Take them to their room!” Sungjin screams while holding a tray of glasses of water.

Young K frantically follows Sungjin’s heed. A bit scared to step up but Sungjin is right, Dowoon is about to be traumatized. Sungjin was then quick to help after he placed the tray he was holding.

Sungjin pulls the two away to each other and held Jae up while Young K to Wonpil. The two whined and Wonpil acted like he is about to cry while flapping his arms that couldn’t reach Jae even if he is just in front of him.

“Don’t touch my man! Jae hyungie~ don’t go~” Wonpil cries.

Jae calls out to Wonpil’s name as well with his eyes closed as if they are being separated in a titanic.

It seems like the two are way more drunk than what the rest thought.

Dowoon only stared like a dead human being at his four hyungs, way more sober than earlier and the more sober he become, the more he is traumatized with what just happened.

Sungjin and Young K just pushed the two inside and throws them in their bed, not caring about them anymore before turning off their lights and closing their doors.

“What a disaster..” Sungjin’s breathes are quick like Young K after they came out of the room. Those two are a lot heavy when drunk. Then a smile came out on their face as if they are both thinking of the same thing. Jae and Wonpil are foolishly in love who can put themselves into trouble, they should look out for them more.

“Hyung..” Dowoon calls out to the two like a child who got his candy stolen from another kid except that this kid can get drunk. “Let’s go home” Dowoon begs with his eyes, pouting like he is about to cry.

“No..” Sungjin firmly says. “We are all drunk, no one should go home. Wonpil told me that they prepared a room for us to sleep in tonight but I think I’ll feel more comfortable sleeping here in the living room so you two can just occupy the room. Kang Bra.. take Dowoon with you”

“Huh? Are you sure hyung? But you can’t sleep like that?”

“I’m okay.. Let me just get a pillow” Sungjin says as he passes to the two to get in the room first and wash up then get his pillow.

If Sungjin was able to catch on Wonpil and Jae, he sure had catch Dowoon and Young K too, it’s just the two are way a lot dumber than the first couple.

Sungjin isn’t sure if he should help the two get together, he is a bit reluctant that if things gets out of hand, like breaking up or being too affectionate might affect all of them emotionally but he hopes that what he is seeing right now isn’t wrong. That what his friends are feeling for each other are strong, that for them, the band will always have to be their top priority. He knows that it is difficult. Being a celebrity is a lot difficult, keeping their relationships are challenging but they have to be stronger, they need to have faith to each other because that’s how it should be when it’s the path the five of them chose.

After Sungjin is done cleaning up the living room, he checks the couple who are now heavily sleeping as they cuddle on each other’s arms while on the other room, the two are sleeping face to face without touching each other’s skin.

Sungjin closes the door and placed a thick comforter on the floor of the living room. In the silence of the strange apartment and the familiarity of the presence of his friends, it feels satisfying. When they were still living together it used to be so annoying because of his sensitivity but tonight isn’t like that, it feels a lot warmer that they are all together like this, like how a family should be. Satisfaction filled Sungjin’s heart as his eyes slowly falls down until he is on his own slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just do it like this? By series? Or should I put it on one story again like how I did with STILL? I’m really confused, I still haven’t decided..
> 
> Why is this series named STILL & ME? I had discussion with my mom and I asked her of what is the present tense for STILL and she told me there’s none that she can’t think of so she asked me to elaborate what I’m trying to say instead and she told me Still & Me, I asked her why, she said because if they really wanted each other before and still wants each other now even after getting together, the ‘Me’ is like a representation of the two of them. That no matter what happens, they will always want each other. It’s like “You and You and always be You”.
> 
> My mom explained it to me way better so I was convinced haha.. She’s so romantic, I can’t—
> 
> I love Sungjin huhu.. Why is he so attractive. Lemons please take him 😭 he doesn’t have a ship here.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.. Have a wonderful and amazing day like how happy our JaePil is.


End file.
